FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed to an apparatus and method for surface treatment of parts with liquid baths such as electroplating, electroless plating and coating, and more particularly, to a modular system having a number of units through which the parts are sequentially passed by integral conveying members. In addition, dry methods of cleaning are preferably used to clean the pans preparatory to plating or coating in place of the traditional acid bath cleaning and attendant rinsing.